The current shortage of fossil fuel and public concern for the quality of the environment have triggered a hurried search for alternate forms of energy. The capture and use of solar energy, and its derivative, wind power, is the object of many new inventions. Due to the inefficiency of the collector device and storage media, use of these forms of energy has been limited to low power stationery applications. Yet wind power should be adequate for any application requiring very low power or a short, occasional low to medium power supply of energy. These circumstances are encountered, for instance, in a refrigerated railroad car where occasional bursts of power are required to run the refrigerating system in order to maintain a low temperature inside the car. Similar circumstances are found in some mobile housing units such as a camping trailer. There, again, a supply of household current might be necessary for a short time between long periods of travel. In such instances, a system can be devised for accumulating energy generated by a wind turbine powered by the wind or by the air draft created by the motion of the vehicle. It is further desirable that the power system be replenishable from non-polluting energy sources which can be encountered along the travel route.